mi dulce venganza
by tsuki amu-chii
Summary: un corazon roto y una venganza contra tsukiyomi tadase pero que pasaria si te enamoras de su hermano mayor tsukiyomi ikuto
1. Chapter 1

_Una dulce venganza _

_Capitulo 1 _

Hola mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo 15 años y curso mi 1º año de preparatoria tengo el cabello largo esta la cintura y de color rosa pastel, mis ojos son de color ámbar, mido 1,60 y tengo según mis amigo y padres buen físico, busto adecuado a mi edad.

Bueno para ser honesta me siento muy mal al recordar a cierta persona. Ya han pasado 4 años desde que lo conocí, y 1 año desde la última vez que lo vi. El siempre juega con los sentimientos de las mujeres y afortunadamente no me confesé (si estaba enamorada del) alcance a darme cuenta de lo que él hacía, admito que parte de mi corazón aun lo quiere pero me invade un gran odio al enterarme de que engaño y una de mis mejores amigas con quien ella consideraba su amiga, pero esta solo la utilizo para acercarse a él, después de enterarme de eso un odio se invadió de mi corazón y mente y en lo único en lo que pensaba era en una forma de vengarme de el por qué le hiso un daño a mi amiga y a mí me hiso algo terrible también.

_flashback_

_Un día como cualquiera Tsukiyomi tadase, me dijo que quería decirme algo importante, pero me llevo a un callejón y unos chicos aparecieron de la nada dijciendo que eran amigos de él y querían jugar conmigo pero al escuchar esas palabras golpee a tadase, pero antes de poder correr el me agarro y me devolvió el golpe luego de eso empezó a tocar todo mi cuerpo, en eso llegaron todos sus amigos y empezaron a hacer lo mismo que el, desgarraron parte de mi ropa, pero de la nada se detuvo y obligo y los demás a hacer lo mismo lo último que hiso fue besarme y decirme que me fuera y así lo hice y esa fue la ultime vez que lo vi._

_flashback_

_pov amu_

Un día cualquiea el salir de la escuela me quede paralizada el ver a alguien a quien no veía hace más de un año, pero me impacto mas la escena que presencie se estaba besando nueva mente con otra chica enfrente de la escuela, lo peor de todo es que era con una compañera recién trasferida, vaya que son fáciles las que caen en su juego, quise irme de ese lugar de inmediato pero para mi mala suerte me vio.

Tadase: amu espera, como estas no te veo hace un 1 año- dijo este como si nada

Amu: aléjate te deje muy en claro que no quiero verte la cara otra vez y mucho menos escuchar tus excusas- dije enojada.

Tadase: vamos amu no seas mala- dijo este insistentemente mientras agarraba mi mano pero le grite y le dije

Amu: suéltame y no vuelvas a tocarme nunca más en tu vida- dije mientras me zafaba del agarre de Tadase y salí corriendo

_Fin amu pov._

_Pov normal._

Amu salió corriendo de ese lugar, luego de haberle gritado el pelirrubio, amu corrió como si el diablo en persona la persiguiera mientras esta no aguanto más y empezó a llorar pero para su mala suerte ella choco con un joven muy guapo, su cabello era azul oscuro como la noche y hermoso orbes color zafiro que te dejan paralizada

¿?: Oye ten más cuidado- dijo mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada

Amu: lo lamento no era mi intensión- dijo mientras aun salían lagrimas de sus ojos

¿?: No te preocupes fue un accid…- no alcanzo a terminar la oración ya que vio a amu llorando- estas bien te duele algo?

Amu: no, lloro por otra cosa que me sucedió un poco antes de chocar contigo- dijo tratando de sonar normal- disculpa nuevamente, por mi imprudencia choque contigo

¿?- no importa, pero podrías decirme tu nombre por favor para por lo menos saber con quién choque- dijo este tratando de calmarla

Amu: mi nombre es Hinamori Amu y el tuyo- dijo más calmada

¿?: Tsukiyomi Ikuto mucho gusto en conocerte amu- dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora

Amo: espera, Tsu…Tsukiyomi… tu eres pariente de… Tsukiyomi Tadase- dijo muy nerviosa

Ikuto: si él es mi hermano menor, tengo 18 años y curso mi último año de preparatoria.

Amu: yo tengo 15 y estoy en 1ºro de preparatoria

Ikuto: dime conoces a mi hermano- dijo este preocupad

Amu: si era mi amigo pero tuve problemas con él y hace poco me lo encontré y no quería dejarme ir así que Salí corriendo y todo esto paso- dijo triste al recordar todo eso- disculpa… Ikuto sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia… pero puedo saber por que Tadase es de esa manera- dijo nerviosa

Ikuto: de acuerdo, te lo contare ya que me imagino que algo muy malo debió haber pasado- dijo este

Ikuto le empezó a contar toda su historia a amu, mientras esta escuchaba atentamente como era que el peli azul siempre estaba con distintas mujeres y tadase lo veía a escondidas con el paso del tiempo el peli rubio comenzó a hacer exactamente lo mismo que su hermano mayor y se convirtió en un maldito mujeriego

Ikuto: bueno esa es la historia de cómo Tadase se convirtió en un mujeriego- dijo con tristeza

Amu: no te pongas triste no es tu culpa, el ya tenía conciencia de lo que hacía y los errores fueron de él y no tuyos –dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera

Ikuto al ver aquella sonrisa tan encantadora se fijo detalladamente en la belleza de la pelirosa su cabellera rosa que soltaba un embriagador aroma a fresas sus hermosos ojos ambarinos y la hermosa figura de su cuerpo.

Amu: Ikuto muchas gracias por lo que me contaste ahora ya sé lo que hare para vengarme de tadase- dijo muy animada

Ikuto: si adiós am…- no termino se decir todo cuando reacciono y dijo- espera que… vengarte- dijo algo sorprendido

Amu: si Ikuto, porque tu hermano quiso hacer algo que no tiene perdón a mí y lastimo a una muy preciada amiga- dijo esta con mucha cólera en su interior.

Amu al llegar a su cuarto ya tenía todo planeado y lo único que necesitaba era la ayuda de todas la chicas que tadase utilizo para que todo funcionara.

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Holis bueno aquí les traigo el capi dos de esta historia_

_Tsuki: ne ne lidia haces los honores _

_Lidia: haaa (suspiro) si no me queda de otra… shugo chara no es propiedad de tsuki amu-chii _

_Tsuki: arigato lidia sin más preámbulos he aquí el capitulo dos_

* * *

_Capitulo 2 _

Al día siguiente amu hablo con cada una de las mujeres con las que tadase jugo y cada una de ellas estuvo más que dispuesta a ayudar. Cuando el día llego amu les recordó el plan a todas antes que las clases terminaran.

Amu: muy bien como les recuerdo tadase solo se fija en el físico, usaremos las pelucas y maquillaje para que no nos reconozca- dijo un poco preocupada de que no funcionara- muy bien ya tenemos todo listo, tadase no sabe lo que le espera.

Todas juntas: si amu!- dijeron muy animadas

Después de esa platica se fueron a alistar y cuando ya estaban listas amu se fue a buscar a tadase para llevarlo al lugar de encuentro con todas las demás, la pelirosa encontró a tadase y le dijo

Amu: oye guapo por qué no me acompañas un rato me encuentro muy solita- dijo esta, pero en su interior le dio mucho asco pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Tadase se dejo engañar por amu que para su suerte no la reconoció y cuando llegaron al lugar de encuentro tadase vio a muchas mujeres y no logro reconocer a ninguna de ellas

Tadase: oye porque me trajiste aquí?- dijo confundido pero a la vez pensó que tenía mucha suerte al estar rodeado de muchas mujeres tan hermosas- acaso quieren algo conmigo- dijo este muy confiado de sus palabras.

Amu: si algo queremos contigo pero no es lo que te imaginas- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa malévola

Tadase confundido con lo que esta dijo, pero no le tomo importancia, y cuando se dispuso a besar a aquella joven que lo trajo ahí está de una manera muy hábil lo dejo tirado en el piso, unas chicas tenían una soga escondida y ataron a tadase de pies y manos, este trato de liberarse pero no funciono, estaba confundido de lo que pasaba pero cuando vio que la joven que lo trajo ahí se quito la peluca que traía empezó a comprender

Tadase: a…amu- dijo este con la voz entrecortada al saber que aquella mujer que encontraba hermosa era amu.

Amu: chicas les dije que ustedes harían lo que ustedes quisieran y luego me encargaba yo de el- dijo con una sonrisa que nunca antes había hecho, tenia rabia, pena y lo único que quería en ese momento es que tadase sufriera (hablando físicamente)

Todas las chicas que estaban con amu empezaron a golpear a tadase hasta que se aburrieron, dejándolo tendido en el piso con la cara llena de sangre, mientras que este trataba de recuperar el aire, todas las chicas le agradecieron a amu ser participes de este plan

Amu: esta es una pequeña muestra de venganza por todo lo que nos hiciste a cada una de nosotras- dijo algo triste porque nunca quiso que esto pasara pero él fue el único que se lo busco- bueno esto es una pequeña advertencia, para que no nos vuelvas a buscar nunca más sino la próxima vez te pasara algo mucho peor- finalizo

Amu se fue dejando a tadase solo y amarrado lo que este chico no sabía era que amu, al salir de ese lugar se fue llorando y corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

_Pov amu_

Como puedo estar llorando por algo que yo misma hice pero no me arrepiento es algo que se merecía.

_Fin pov_

Amu siguió corriendo sin saber a dónde ir mientras corría choco con una persona pero al ver quien era se quedo muy sorprendida y dijo

Amu: Ikuto!- dijo esta muy sorprendida al ver que nuevamente choco con el

Ikuto: amu!- Dijo este también muy sorprendido y feliz de poder verla de nuevo- parece que el destino quiere que choquemos para vernos- dijo con una sonrisa

Amu: eso parece- dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa pero no pudo y inconscientemente lo abrazo y se puso a llorar- Ikuto le hice algo horrible a tadase- dijo mientras aun lloraba.

Ikuto: amu cálmate y dime qué fue lo que hiciste- dijo acariciando su cabeza

Amu: bueno lo que pasa es que ya me vengue de tadase….- amu le conto todo lo que hiso con la ayuda de todas esas chicas y como dejo tirado a tadase en ese lugar cuando esta termino de contarle lo sucedido este dijo

Ikuto: ya veo así que eso fue lo que sucedió, pero cálmate ya paso el recibió lo que merecía al igual que yo – dijo tranquilo

Amu: al igual que tu… a que te refieres- dijo algo extrañada

Ikuto: si, yo ya recibí mi castigo cuando aún estaba en la secundaria había una chica que me gustaba pero ella siempre me veía con mujeres y cuando me confesé a ella, esta me rechazo dijo que no quería estar con un mujeriego como yo , después de eso por el trabajo de sus padres se mudo a parís y los pocos meses me mando una carta diciendo que encontró a una persona que amaba y sus padres la comprometieron con él y ella acepto y estaba muy feliz- dijo este con mucha tranquilidad

Amu: Ikuto perdón creo que te hice recordar algo… muy triste- dijo arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado

Ikuto: no te preocupes eso paso hace mucho tiempo y gracias al tiempo ya logre olvidarla completamente- dijo con una sonrisa sincera y que amu pudo ver que decía la verdad

Amu: qué bueno que lo hayas superado- dijo con una sonrisa muy encantadora en eso a Ikuto se le ocurrió algo

Ikuto: eso deberías hacer tu también-dijo con una sonrisa- dime qué te parece si vienes a mi casa un día de estos – dijo este para estar con amu, el no sabe porque pero siente una paz muy grande cuando esta con ella

Amu: no lo sé, y si veo a tadase- dijo preocupada.

Ikuto: no te preocupes por él, siempre sale con sus amigos y las amigas de estos- dijo para calmarla y tratar de convencerla.

Amu: podría ir mañana después de clases, lo que pasa es que mis padres por el trabajo tienen que salir una semana y… el resto de la semana no va haber clases y voy a estar muy sola en mi casa

Ikuto: si, por supuesto será genial pasar el día contigo- dijo feliz al poder convencerla- yo te paso a buscar a la escuela te parece y así nos vamos directo a mi casa

Amu. Si seria genial_ dijo muy animosa- pero no es una molestia para ti Ikuto? – dijo esta

Ikuto: no para nada será un placer- dijo este deseando que el día de mañana llegara pronto.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno mina aquí esta el segundo capi espero sus comentarios

Lidia: solo te darán tomates (decía despertando del desmayo)

Tsuki: solo estas celosa por que quieres a Ikuto pata ti solita

Lidia: bueno… yo… tsuki espera con ansias sus reviews

También quiero agradecer a aless-chan muchas gracias x tu comentario realmente me animo mucho y claro quién no querría vengarse de tadase.

ruthy-chan para mi es un honor que leas esta historia muchas gracias / y aprovecho de decir que amo tus historias, espero que esta historia te gusta como me gusta ami

Sayonara mina


	3. Chapter 3

hola tsuki-chan reportándose con el tercer capi n.n

lidia: bueno hoy tenemos un invitado especial /

tsuki: asi es por favor preséntate el publico

xX: mucho gusto mi nombre es tsukiyomi ikuto

lidia: ikuto- kun casate conmigo

ikuto: lo siento mi corazon solo es de amu-chan ( lidia llora a meras)

tsuki: bueno, bueno mientras consuelo a lidia-chan por favor lean el tecer capi espero sea de su agrado

* * *

Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente amu estaba muy animada por que estaría todo el día con Ikuto y lo único que quería era que las clases terminaran, estaba tan distraída que no escuchaba a su amiga hablarle, pero un grito la trajo a la normalidad.

¿?: AMU! Escúchame- dijo una voz y se escuchaba enojada

Amu: rima perdón estaba distraída- dijo mientras miraba a su amiga

Rima: se puede saber en que estabas tan distraída- dijo esta

Amu: bueno… es… que… -dijo nerviosa ya que nunca habla de chicos con su amiga pero en eso rima la interrumpió

Rima: ya no importa, dime me quieres acompañar a comer un helado después de clases- dijo mostrado una linda sonrisa

Amu: perdona rima pero tengo planes hoy- dijo nerviosa a como rima reaccionaria

Rima: y dónde vas?, y con quién?- dijo porque siempre que sus padres salen de viaje ella se queda cuidando la casa

Amu: bueno voy a salir con un amigo se llama Tsukiyomi Ikuto y no se donde vamos a ir –dijo nerviosa

Rima: espera… Tsukiyomi- dijo alterada al escuchar ese apellido

Amu: si, Tsukiyomi Ikuto es el hermano mayor de ¨el¨ pero no te preocupes no pasara nada malo se ve que él es buena persona

Rima: está bien pero hasta que no lo conozca no confiare en el- dijo en tono demandante

Amu: no te preocupes rima hoy lo conocerás, por que va a venir a buscarme a la salida

Rima: así me gusta – decía con una sonrisa triunfante

Pov rima

Este tal Ikuto debe tener algo especial para que amu lo defienda así, le daré una oportunidad pero como la haga sufrir se las verá conmigo

Fin pov

Rima: okey entonces a la salida veremos cómo es ese Ikuto- decía un poco intranquila- pero amu dime estás segura, además ase cuanto lo conoces

Amu: bueno lo conocí hace unos días, además estoy segura que no tiene malas intenciones además que gana con eso, por favor no te preocupes rima- decía con una gran sonrisa

Rima: está bien confiare en tu decisión- decía rendida

Unas horas después sonó el timbre indicando que las clases terminaron. Rima y amu fueron a la entrada principal del instituto seiyo vieron un auto negro con detalles azul eléctrico en la entrada, amu reconoció quien estaba dentro del auto, era Ikuto, este la vio y bajo del coche.

Amu: Ikuto hola, mira quiero presentarte a mi amiga rima

Ikuto: mucho gusto rima un placer me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto- decía mientras le tendía la mano

Rima: mucho gusto Ikuto, disculpa podemos hablar un momento- decía de una manera muy seria

Ikuto: de acuerdo- respondió con la misma seriedad

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente para que amu no los escuchara rima dijo

Rima: hablare claro que es lo quieres con amu

Ikuto: solo quiero ser su amigo solo eso- decía tranquilamente

Rima: no se si sabrás lo que tu hermano le hiso a mi mejor amiga pero no permitiré que tu la lastimes – decía con su voz fría como el hielo

Ikuto: amu me comento que tadase le hizo al imperdonable, pero créeme yo no tengo malas intenciones con ella- decía con un tono sincero

Rima: está bien te creeré pero si llego a enterarme que le hiciste algo te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida – decía para finalizar la conversación.

Fueron nuevamente donde se encontraba amu, esta pregunto de que hablaron, a lo que la mejor amiga de la peli rosa respondió ¨solo le estaba advirtiendo¨ luego de eso ambas chicas se despidieron con un abrazo para luego la peli rubia dirigirse a la heladería, el par de jóvenes final mente fueron a casa de Ikuto a pasar la mejor tarde se sus vidas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de este amu quedo sorprendida con la ¨casa¨ de Ikuto, bueno más que casa era una mansión pero lo que más le gusto fue que al entrar vio un hermoso jardín cubierto con rosas de colores tan hermosos y vibrantes también la manera en la que desprendía un aroma embriagador realmente estaba fascinada pero una voz la saco de su ensoñación.

Ikuto: amu, amu despierta estas bien- decía un poco preocupado

Amu. Si estoy bien es solo que estaba viendo las rosas son realmente hermosas

Ikuto: es verdad- decía con una sonrisa un poco triste- bueno vamos a entrar tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti

Amu: enserio que es? – decía muy emocionada

Ikuto: ya lo sabrás

Cuando Ikuto y amu engrasaron el peli azul de índico que se sentara en el sofá de la sala, en el cual tenía preparado un violín este lo saco de su estuche, se coloco en posición para tocar y de aquel instrumento comenzó a sonar una melodía realmente hermosa pero con ese sentimiento también se escucha la tristeza

Pov amu

Que hermosa canción es muy tranquilizante y me dan ganas de dormir pero también tiene un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía por qué será?

Fin pov

Amu: es una canción de cuna cierto Ikuto- dijo muy calmada

Ikuto: efectivamente es una canción de cuna- dijo mientras dejaba de tocar

Amu: no se si yo me lo imagine pero la canción sonaba triste porque Ikuto- dijo esta

Ikuto: sonaba triste porque mi madre me cantaba esta canción siempre entes de dormir pero dejo de hacerlo cuando murió cuando yo tenía 5 años- dijo algo melancólico al recordar aquello

Amu: lo lamento no era mi intención hacerte recordar algo tan triste- dijo con la mirada gacha

Ikuto: no te preocupes paso hace mucho y ahora no es momento de pensar cosas triste estamos aquí para pasarlo bien recuerdas- dijo con una sonrisa la cual te deja embobada

Amu: si tienes toda la razón- dijo esta dándole una gran sonrisa pero de todos modos estaba arrepentida por preguntar

Luego de aquello Ikuto se llevo a amu al centro comercial, le compro ropa la cual le quedaba muy hermosa, también la llevo a comer unos helados a una tienda nueva que se inauguro hace un mes, luego de terminar sus helados Ikuto se llevo a amu al parque de diversiones en el cual se quedaron el resto del día, cuando el cielo se torno oscuro amu sabía que ya era hora de ir a casa pero se sentía triste y no sabía por qué, luego de pensar un poco se dio cuenta de que no quería separarse de Ikuto

Ikuto: amu este día ha sido muy divertido para mi espero que para ti también – dijo algo triste porque no quería separarse de ella

Amu: si a sido genial, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto pero… no quiero irme todavía, desearía que el tiempo se detuviera- dijo triste y avergonzada

Ikuto: y por qué quieres que el tiempo se detenga- dijo con una sonrisa picara

Amu. Bueno… es porque este día ha sido muy divertido y además… contigo me siento muy bien, y me siento muy feliz – dijo con la cara ruborizada y llena de vergüenza pero también feliz al decir lo que sentía

Ikuto:... ya sé, acabo de tener una gran idea y te va a encantar- dijo con una sonrisa y interiormente se adulaba por lo que se le ocurrió.

Continuara

* * *

holaaaaaaaa espero que este capitulo le haya gustado ahora a los agradecimientos

angel-utau: realmente muchas gracias x tu comentario me alegra que encuentras mi historia interesante y espero puedas seuirme hasta el fin de este proyecto n.n

akemimei etsuko: muchas gracias x comentar me alegra que te haya gustado, espero te haya gustado el tercer capitulo xD

ruthy-chan: me alegra que quieras apoyarme en esta historia ya que es sumamente importante para mi ya que es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar una historia mía y espero que esta historia te gusta hasta su ultimo capitulo .


	4. Chapter 4

tsuki: holaaaa cuanto tiempo perdon por no subir capitulo pero es que por culpa de los malditos exámenes no he podido T-T

lidia: ya empieza la historia, tus lectoras estaban esperando el cuarto capitulo para que las aburras

tsuki: lidia-chan malaaa pero buenooo he aquiii el cuarto capitulo disfrutad

AVISO: como podrán notar mas adelante modifique la forma de los diálogos bueno eso es todo.

* * *

_Capitulo 4 _

-Que te parece quedarte esta semana en mi casa dijiste que no tenias escuela y que tus padres no estaban y te quedarías sola toda la semana no? – dijo algo nervioso aunque lo ocultaba muy bien.

-De verdad! eso me encantaría- dijo con una sonrisa tan hermoso y alegre.

- Que bueno no esperemos mas y vamos a tu casa para recoger ropa te parece- dijo mientras caminaban al auto.

-Si Ikuto y muchas gracias – dijo abrazándolo

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de amu, Ikuto se sorprendió al ver la casa de esta era igual de grande que la de él, y entendió la soledad de estar en una casa completamente sola ya que eso es lo que él sentía hasta que la conoció.

Amu guardo en una pequeña maleta la ropa que iba a usar incluyendo la que Ikuto le compro, cuando termino se dirigió al auto del peli-azul y se fueron a la casa de este.

-Dime Ikuto, de verdad Tsukiyomi no va a estar- dijo despreocupada

-No te preocupes el no va estar mejor concentrémonos en pasarla bien- dijo muy feliz

-Si tienes toda la razón- dijo con sonrisa- pero dime y tu papa y las clases

-Bueno mi padre siempre está de viaje de negocios y las clases bueno, digamos que por un pequeño malentendido que el director cometió conmigo me lo recompenso con una semana libre- decía como si nada aunque realmente estaba agradecido con la suerte por favorecerlo de esta manera.

Luego de unos minutos más conduciendo llegaron a la del peli azul, al entrar Ikuto la condujo a la habitación en la que se quedaría, Ikuto la dejo sola un momento para que ordenara todas sus cosas, cuando nuestra peli rosa termino de instalarse se dirigió al comedor en el cual lo esperaba Ikuto con una deliciosa cena.

-Vaya Ikuto no sabía que podías cocinar- dijo en tono burlón

-Nunca dudes de mis habilidades- decía este con aires de superioridad

- jajjaja eso lo veremos pronto- decía para luego llevarse un bocado a la boca- woouuu esto esta delicioso

-Ves te lo dije- dijo con aires de superioridad

Luego de aquella exquisita cena se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales pero gracias a esa conversación lograron conocerse mucho mas, cuando Ikuto noto que su peli rosa ya estaba cansada le dijo que fuera a dormir y que mañana harían todo lo que ella quisiera, al escuchar eso amu fue directamente a su habitación a darse un baño rápido y colocarse la piyama, para luego acostarse en el suave colchado de la cama y caer rápidamente dormida.

Al día siguiente Ikuto fue a levantar a amu para que tomaran desayuno y lo hizo de la mejor manera, se coloco por debajo de las mantas de la cama para acurrucarse junto su querida peli-rosa y acto seguido la abraza por la cintura. Amu al sentir como alguien a abrazaba como acto de reflejo se tenso para luego

- KYAAA ikutoooo que estas haciendo?! – gritaba desesperada

-amu no grites así que me lastimas mis oídos- decía tapándose los oídos- además un abrazo no mata a nadie

- es cierto, pero no para que te metas debajo de las mantas y me abrases mientras duermo, eso es de pervertidos

- mmm… y que pasa si soy un pervertido y además de eso un violador en serie- dijo de la forma más picara y macabra posible que pudiera existir.

Al escuchar eso amu se pone tensa procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, para luego pensar que era imposible que la persona que está a su lado sea un violador en serie lo de pervertido obviamente pero violador no señor y dijo

-okey okey se que lo de pervertido lo tienes pero violador ni tu te lo crees- dijo bastante firme en sus palabras cosa que a ella y cierto peli azul le sorprendió y para finalizar aquella conversación salió de la cama tomo un par de toallas y dijo- bueno voy a bañarme y vamos a tomar desayuno okey- y termino con una sonrisa en sus labios para segundo después desaparecer de la vista de Ikuto

Cuando amu entro al baño lo primero que hizo fue reposar su espalda en la puerta del baño para luego dar un grito ahogado y pensar * no puedo creer lo que dije yo nunca digo tan fácilmente lo que siento y pienso porque con Ikuto si puedo, porque * finalizado sus pensamientos se quito la ropa para darse un relajante baño, se demoro alrededor de media hora bañándose se coloco la toalla alrededor del cuerpo para luego salir del cuarto de baño y lo único que se llevo al salir fue una gran sorpresa.

- i..iku…ikutooo que haces aquí- decía cubriéndose su cuerpo con sus brazos muerta de la vergüenza

-bueno solo te esperaba pero como ya terminaste me voy te espero en la cocina – dijo para luego salir del cuarto de amu como si nada

Luego de ese momento el cual fue más vergonzoso de su vida se vistió lo más rápido posible se coloco la ropa que Ikuto le regalo el día anterior la cual consistía en una blusa blanca un poco ajustada para resaltar su bien desarrollado cuerpo, unos pantalones cortos blancos dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas las cuales mostraban su piel nívea y unos zapatos negros con un poco de taco, finalmente se dejo su largo cabello suelto.

Al terminar de arreglarse bajo a la primera planta para dirigirse a la cocina al entrar vio a Ikuto preparando la mesa cuando el recién mencionado se voltio a sentir la presencia de amu se quedo boqui abierto al ver lo hermosa que se veía.

-bueno ya estoy lista vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre- dijo para luego sentarse junto con Ikuto y empezar a comer y entre platica y platica el peli azul pregunta

-Dime amu que quieres hacer hoy tú decides- dijo mientras tomaba otro bocado

-bueno realmente hoy quiero quedarme contigo y seguir platicando de muchas cosas más- dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-okey entonces hoy nos quedamos y seguimos platicando para poder conocernos mucho mejor te parece- dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Luego de esa pequeña platica terminaron de tomar su desayuno y amu desocupo la mesa e Ikuto limpio los platos y todo lo que se ocupo.

A las 4 horas de estar de estar conversando sobre todo lo que les gustaba como música, comida, deporte, etc. Ambos se sintieron cansados aunque solo eran las dos de la tarde, ambos jóvenes se recostaron en el gran sofá de la sala Ikuto rodeo la cintura de amu con sus brazos y amu apoyo sus brazos en el pecho del peli azul de esa manera ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos llevaban dormidos alrededor de una hora pero un grito los despertó de golpe y voltearse al ver quien era ambos se quedaron de piedra sin saber que hacer.

* * *

tsuki: que les pareció el capi mina, realmente por demorarme tanto en subir prometo actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda ahoraaa a los agradecimientos

-ruthy-chan

-theAmuto14

-LOLITA GOTICA

-black Ross

-lony-chan

muuuuuuuchaaaaas gracias por comentar no saben lo feliz que me hacen el que comenten me dan muchos animos y muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo espero este capitulo les haya gusto

se despide tsuki-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Xx- ¡¿qué demonios están haciendo?! – grito esa voz realmente molesta.

-Pero quien - decía cierto peli azul, al darse cuenta de quién era solo pudo decir con vos neutral –que haces aquí.

Amu que hasta el momento solo estaba paralizada lo único que logro que saliera de su boca fue.

-Ta…dase –para luego colocarse detrás de Ikuto en forma de protección.

-tkss , me aburrí por eso me devolví, pero creo aquí encontré algo interesante que hacer- dijo para luego dirigir su mirada a amu – dime zorrita como no pudiste estar conmigo te vas a los brazos de mi hermano vaya, que sorpresa- dijo con ironía.

Ikuto no soporto que tadase le hablare así y antes de que amu respondiera él le grito –mira tadase puedes ser mi hermano pero eso no te da el derecho de insultarla – dijo para finalizar, Ikuto toma la muñeca de amu y la saca de la casa para dirigirse a un parque donde habían hermosos arboles de sakura, y gracias al viento estos caían delicadamente como si esta fuera nieve.

-amu estas bien- amu que hasta el momento estaba en estado de shock logro contestar con un simple.

-estoy bien… gracias… Ikuto-dijo, para que luego una traviesa lagrima recorriera su pálida mejilla – are? Porque estoy llorando?.

-amu – fue lo único que dijo el peli azul para luego abrazarla.

Ikuto instintivamente coloco ambos brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de amu y empezó a acariciar la cabellera rosa de esta. Luego de unos minutos amu comenzó a calmarse, pero, aun no podía aceptar el hecho de que tadase le dijera zorra, es decir el era el que se iba con cuanta mujer se le cruce. Ella solo quería tener un simple momento feliz con la persona que se lo propuse, en cambio solo recibió otro momento amargo.

-amu de verdad lamento el mal rato que te hizo pasar tadase- decía Ikuto, realmente odiaba ver a su querida amu así, pero odiaba aun mas a tadase por haberla tratado así.

-Ikuto tú no tienes que disculparte de nada, fue tu hermano el que me causo daño no tu- decía la pelirosa para calmar a Ikuto- dime Ikuto aun podemos disfrutar del resto de la semana? – pregunto con un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas y los ojos rojos por haber llorado.

-por supuesto, no dejaremos que nada arruine estos días- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual le fue devuelta.

En esos momentos en cuales ambos orbes zafiro como ámbar se encontraron, el mundo dejo se existir, solo eran ellos. Ikuto quien ya no podía seguir reprimiendo aquel deseo de besarla, simplemente lo hizo, la beso de manera tierna, dulce, demostrando tos los sentimientos que habían surgido en el. Amu por su parte estaba realmente sorprendida por aquel acto, pero comenzó a corresponder a aquel beso que la dejo hipnotizada.

-Ikuto… porque- pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida.

-me gustas- soltó finalmente el peli azul.

-como- trataba de asimilarlo todavía.

-lo que escuchaste Hinamori amu , me gustas – lo repitió, pero con más confianza y con una sonrisa realmente encantadora.

-Ikuto… yo…


End file.
